DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description)"Cancer Concerns for Asian Americans and Pacific Islanders " is both the title of this project and the theme of a cancer education initiative whose goal is to address avoidable cancer morbidity and mortality among Asian Americans and Pacific Islanders (AAPIs). A principal reason for targeting AAPIs is that relative to all other racial/ethnic populations, cancer mortality rates for AAPIs have increased at the highest rate (244.1% for AAPI women and 290.4% for men compared with 129.6%) relative to all other racial/ethnic populations. The Asian American and Pacific Islander Health Promotion, Inc. (AAPIHP, Inc.) proposes to: (1) compile -extant data on risk factors and the incidence, mortality, and survival rates of cancers affecting AAPIs; (2) commission state-of-the-science papers on the epidemiology of cancer risk factors, morbidity, mortality affecting AAPIs and the status of population-based research and cancer education/intervention efforts; (3) convene a conference to discuss findings from objectives #1 and #2; (4) disseminate conference presentations to educate both professionals and the public, especially the non-English speaking AAPIs; and (5) evaluate the effectiveness of this program both quantitatively and qualitatively. The project is based upon the AAPIHP, Inc's First National Health Summit that resulted in 57 papers on AAPI health, 19 media reports, and 76 recommendations to improve AAPI health. In contrast to the Summit's orientation )n broad issues, the current project will concentrate on cancer as it affects AAPIs through a two-pronged educational approach: (1) for health professionals, state-of-the-science papers will be published; (2) for the lay public, those scientific papers will be the bases of developing cancer education information, in the form of media releases for the la), public in English and in selected Asian languages. The legacy of this project will be: people, both professionals and the public, made more knowledgeable about cancer among AAPIs and means to reduce cancer's toll; process, networking of professionals and the media in a single conference, and products, e.g., papers, media broadcasts and print exposures to inform researchers and the public on "Cancer Concerns for AAPIs".